


When Two Plans Come Together

by loves_books



Category: The A-Team (2010), The A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, PWP, With a bit of plot!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1401460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loves_books/pseuds/loves_books
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After four weeks apart, Face has plans for Hannibal's first night back home - Hannibal, of course, has plans of his own...</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Two Plans Come Together

It had been a long four weeks, without his team around. He’d been left behind when an urgent mission had come up, the medics refusing to sign him off as fit for duty. And that had been fair enough, Face had to admit, even though he hadn’t liked the decision at all. At the time, a severe bout of food poisoning after a suspicious-looking seafood pizza had meant he couldn’t be more than two metres away from a bathroom. That would’ve made it difficult if not impossible to be the hard-ass Ranger he’d need to be.

But the job had been important enough that the rest of the team had gone without him, though Face knew just how difficult it had been for Hannibal to leave his side while he was so sick. Duty had won out over love, in the end, just as it should do. Just as they had agreed it always had to, all those years ago when they had first fallen into bed together. The job had to come first.

And at the time, Face really couldn’t have cared less that his lover and his two best friends were leaving him behind. Hannibal tended to hover and fuss when any one of them was injured or sick, even more so when it was Face who was suffering, and right at that moment he’d wanted nothing more than to be left alone in his misery, while he puked up what felt like everything he’d ever eaten, ever.

He’d been better within a few days, weak and drained but no longer sick. And alone. No Murdock bouncing around singing in strange accents. No Bosco taking machines apart in the living room, or clanging around in the garage. And no Hannibal; no lover, best friend, soul mate.

Too late to try to catch up with the team on their last minute deployment, Face had been practical enough to shrug his shoulders and find something else to do with his time, rather than sit around moping. At least he was stuck at Benning rather than an FOB in the middle of nowhere, and keeping busy had been easy enough after the doctors finally signed him back on duty.

He’d spent some time working at the range, led some planning sessions, spent a few days out with the selection teams. Hung out with some on-base friends he rarely saw. Cleaned the house he shared with Hannibal from top to bottom. Mowed the lawn, painted the deck. Sorted through Hannibal’s overflowing ‘in-tray’ in the office they rarely set foot in.

Still, it had been a long and lonely four weeks. Face had missed them all so much more than he ever thought possible, especially Hannibal. He’d had a lot of time to think, lying alone in their huge bed late at night. A lot of time to plan for his lover’s return. To know exactly what he wanted to do to the man he loved, when Hannibal first walked back through the door.

He refused to let himself think about what he’d do if Hannibal didn’t come home. Or if he came back injured, wounded or sick. Not an option, or at least not one Face could consider and stay sane.

All the same, his racing heart had started to settle when he finally got the message he’d been waiting for. Just a simple text, telling him his lover was thinking along the very same lines that he was.

All back safe. Home by 1800. Be naked. J.

Face laughed out loud when he read that. “You should be so lucky,” he told his phone, smiling even as he hurried off to put the finishing touches to his plans.

He knew he was no house-husband, so he hadn’t even tried to cook anything for dinner. If his plans worked, they’d be far too busy for food anyway. Takeout pizza, perhaps. Or, on second thoughts, the Chinese place round the corner might be a safer bet – he still wasn’t feeling quite up to pizza just yet, even after a month had passed.

So, the takeout menus were in the drawer in the kitchen where they always lived. The house was tidy, bed sheets changed, everything else exactly where he wanted it to be. With plenty of time to spare, Face took a long hot shower and dressed carefully in his chosen outfit.

And by 1755, he was ready. He was so ready, so incredibly, overwhelmingly ready for Hannibal to walk through the front door. Four whole weeks. Too damn long. About three weeks, six days and twenty three hours too long.

Dear god, was he ready for this.

The clock ticked on slowly, and Face concentrated on keeping his breathing steady, even as the anticipation in his gut built towards boiling point. Probably a good thing he hadn’t gone to meet Hannibal at the base. Jumping the colonel the moment he stepped off the transport might have gotten them both into some trouble.

Finally, finally, finally he heard a car pull up outside. Immediately, Face was on his feet, even as his keen ears picked up hurried footsteps on the front path. He’d planned to stay in the living room, let Hannibal discover him lounging on the sofa, artfully posed on the cushions. But he couldn’t wait.

Even before he realised what he was doing, Face was through into the hall, just as the front door finally swung open, revealing the man he’d missed so very much.

Sometimes he forgot just how tall Hannibal really was. Seeing him standing in the doorway, all broad shoulders and long legs, silver hair shining brightly as the sun dipped low in the sky, kitbag dropping heavily to the floor by his feet – seeing all that, all of Face’s breath left his body in one huge sigh, and he slumped sideways into the wall as his lover stepped inside, closing the front door slowly behind himself.

For a long moment they stood in silence. Face got the impression that Hannibal was drinking in the sight of him, just as he was taking in every glorious inch of the older man.

As the silence stretched on, Face let his head drop back against the wall, lifting his chin and stretching his neck as he smiled at Hannibal across the hall. Just a small smile, a smile of relief as much as love or lust – his lover was home safe, all in one piece, and nothing else seemed important in that instant.

Hannibal smiled back, a smile of sheer delight mixed with longing and hunger. A wide smile that just about split that handsome face in two, that slightly crooked nose wrinkling up as tiny laughter lines crinkled around shining blue-grey eyes. 

Eyes that tracked very deliberately down every inch of Face’s body, from his carefully tousled hair to his bare feet, and Face shifted his posture under the heavy weight of that gaze. Flattened his back to the wall. Arched his chest out a little, tilted his head deliberately. Parted his legs just a fraction. Flexed his shoulders and biceps, spread his hands flat against the cool paint of the wall.

Licked his lips. Quirked an eyebrow in invitation.

Hannibal held off longer that Face had expected, his smile slowly turning predatory as he continued to rake his eyes down Face’s body and back up once again, stopping very obviously at his groin. At the very obvious erection Face had been trying to ignore since he’d stepped out of the shower, what felt like days ago now.

He felt the strength and hunger in that burning gaze, almost like a lightning bolt straight to the gut, and despite himself he couldn’t stop the needy whimper that slipped from his throat as he shifted his hips slightly against the wall. 

As predicted, Hannibal’s gaze snapped back up to his face immediately, the wide grin now a close-mouthed smirk which telegraphed his intentions perfectly. The colonel held himself still for another three seconds before Face actually saw the moment Hannibal’s legendary control snapped, and he braced himself against the wall as best he could.

Three huge strides brought Hannibal across the hall and straight into Face’s personal space. Inches apart, they stared into each other’s eyes another moment before Hannibal very deliberately leaned forwards, falling into Face, rock-hard groin meeting Face’s own.

Two huge hands seized his head in a grip both iron strong and incredibly tender at the same time. They breathed the same air for a long minute, not moving, not grinding nor clutching at each other, until Face could bear it no longer and reached his own hands up to wrap around those broad shoulders. He fisted his hands into the dusty t-shirt his lover wore, and hauled the taller man down those last few inches, bringing their lips together at last.

Immediately, the kiss was everything Face had dreamed about, everything he’d missed so desperately those long and lonely four weeks.

Yes, he loved it when Hannibal was tender and gentle with him. Loved it when his older lover treated him like he was made of fine china, strong hands moving so delicately over his body as lips kissed him tenderly into oblivion, opening him slowly and setting his body alight with a slow burning fire.

But Face didn’t need that right now. Hannibal didn’t need it either, and Face knew that. Had known it even before his lover crowded him back into the wall, using his stronger and taller frame to dominate the kiss effortlessly. Lips pressing hard, tongue licking and searching, overpowering him in the best possible way. Teeth nipping at his lower lip, a sharp tang of pain making the pleasure spike even higher. Nothing he could do but give in, not that he’d ever want to do anything else. God, how he’d missed this.

He could lose himself completely in that kiss, in the comforting and yet incredibly exciting feel of his lover’s body plastered against his own. So warm and alive. So present.

His knees were already shaking, threatening to give in, long before the need for oxygen became an issue. The hands he’d fisted in Hannibal’s shirt became necessary for simply staying upright against the wall, but when he felt he had to break the lip-lock long enough to suck in a much-needed gasp of air, his lover moved with him. Refused to give him even a millimetre. 

Even with his eyes closed, Face was aware of black spots starting to encroach on his vision even as every inch of his skin sent sparks of pleasure straight to his groin. Still the kiss continued, his world gradually narrowing to the point where all he knew was the feel of loving hands on his head, keeping him steady, and the endless kiss, the familiar taste of the man he loved filling his lungs as the last of his oxygen left his body.

As his legs gave way completely and his hands dropped helplessly away to thump uselessly into the wall, Hannibal finally pulled away just enough to allow Face a breath at last. Gasping, desperate yet so incredibly turned on, he shivered a little at the loss of those lips even as he sucked in as much air as he could.

It felt like his body was literally drinking in all the oxygen in the hallway, and he was dimly aware of his lover sliding one strong leg between his own, both keeping him upright and allowing him something to grind against, his throbbing erection needing more than sheer physical contact by that point.

Nothing he could do but gasp for air at first, even as Hannibal seemed to have no such problems, dropping his head to start licking and biting at Face’s neck. Big hands still held Face’s head, tilting him even further to allow the older man more access. He groaned involuntarily as he finally managed to get his breathing under some sort of control.

“You couldn’t have started with ‘honey, I’m home’?” he gasped with a breathy little laugh, as Hannibal’s hot mouth latched onto the point where neck met shoulder.

That was a particularly sensitive spot for Face, and his legs instantly lost the little strength they’d started to regain. His hands recovered quicker, though, and he scrabbled around for a moment, finally managing to push Hannibal off his throat before he lost the ability to think straight, though a hard grind of firm thigh between his legs forced him to bite his lower lip hard.

Hannibal backed off willingly enough, dropping his hands to Face’s shoulders and smirking wickedly at him, before he finally spoke for the first time. “Thought I told you to be naked?” 

The first words he’d heard from his lover’s lips in nearly a month, and they went straight to Face’s aching groin. The naked love in those whispered words, the deep growl he could never disobey, a subtle humour few would ever pick up on – oh, how he’d missed this.

“Though you’d prefer to undress me, Boss,” he managed to breath, but Hannibal seemed to have already had the exact same idea, slipping his long fingers just beneath the waistband on Face’s pants before sliding up to his waist, tracing the edges of his soft shirt.

Deliberately chosen clothes, clothes Face knew drove his lover wild. Baggy cotton pants in a deep midnight blue, the elastic in the waistband just on the very edge of giving out so they hung low on his hips, so loose they did nothing to disguise his burning erection, leaving it obvious he was going commando. And a well-loved white wife-beater vest, washed so many times it had lost all its shape, though Face knew how well it moulded to the muscles of his chest and back.

Hannibal’s thigh was still pressed between Face’s, though he’d lifted his upper body away a few inches. Those strong hands slid further up under the vest now, and Face shuddered with delight as warm fingers stroked over the sensitive skin of his belly. Any second now and Hannibal would figure it out – 

“Baby, what…?” Hannibal stepped back then, both hands sliding up from Face’s stomach to his chest, ghosting firmly over his nipples on the way, pushing the vest up as he went. “For me?” The widest smile was back, and immediately Face knew it had been worth it.

“For you,” he confirmed, as his lover spent another long moment just staring down at his chest. At his newly smooth, freshly shaved chest. “Only for you. Only ever for you.”

Something Hannibal had mentioned in passing. Not a request, not even really a kink, but just wondering how different smooth skin could feel. Something Face had quietly filed away, thinking he could maybe do it some time as a special treat, and seeing the look of rapture on the older man’s face as he slowly lowered his head to press a tender kiss to Face’s breastbone, it really had been worth it.

Tender didn’t last long, though, and soon Face found himself gasping and writhing against the wall as his lover latched on to his right nipple with sharp teeth, biting and teasing even while familiar calloused fingers started to tweak and tease his left. A sharp bite on his right pectoral made him cry out, Hannibal immediately soothing it with long licks from a rough tongue, and Face just wrapped his own hands into Hannibal’s hair to try and haul him upright. Not that he wanted to stop – not even remotely, this was everything he’d dreamed and more – just that he didn’t want to fall apart in the hallway, not just yet. He was right on the edge, he knew, so close to toppling over into ecstasy, and he just wanted to make it last a little longer.

Hannibal didn’t take the hint, though, right hand still working Face’s rigid and tingling nipple hard, while his left hand dropped to stroke Face’s lower belly, feather-light touches beneath his navel just where his happy trail used to start. 

“All over?” Hannibal asked, his words muffled against Face’s chest. “For me?”

“Take me upstairs and you’ll find out!” Not quite all over, Face thought with a smile as he started rubbing himself against that proffered thigh. It was getting more and more difficult to hold back now, sparks of pleasure firing off all through his body, and he had planned to get Hannibal into bed before this point. Hadn’t planned for anything to happen in the hall, not with just one door between them and the outside world. One frosted pane of glass that would leave little to the imagination if anyone came calling.

Abruptly, Hannibal stepped back and away, hands dropping from their teasing actions to slide over Face’s hips, stroking the soft cotton. Face forced his jelly legs to hold his weight again, clenched his gut tight to try to hold off the need to keep dry-humping his lover’s leg, and tried to take a step towards the stairs. Upstairs, right the hell now. He needed to be horizontal. Needed to get Hannibal horizontal.

Not a chance, as stroking hands became grasping hands, the dark blue pants pulled down to pool around his ankles in one swift action. The worn elastic of the waistband snagged briefly on his straining erection as it sprang free, dragging a hiss from him – both momentary discomfort and relief, as the cool air hit his heated skin.

“You’re not going anywhere, lover,” Hannibal told him firmly, leaning forwards to claim Face’s lips in another breath-stealing kiss before dropping abruptly to his knees, hands back on Face’s hips, effectively pinning him to the wall. “All mine, baby.”

“Yours, all – oh, all yours!” He wanted to thrust, wanted friction, contact, something, anything, but Hannibal just knelt there for another long minute. “Boss, you’re killing me here!” he whined, twining one hand back into Hannibal’s silver hair, his other hand reaching blindly along the wall for anything he could hold onto, and finding nothing.

The next instant saw Hannibal press his nose to the crease of thigh and groin, inhaling loudly, warm breath making Face’s still-untouched erection twitch fiercely. “We’ll have to see what we can do about this, later,” Hannibal whispered, and Face groaned at the lust in that deep voice, his lover picking up exactly on his intention. He hadn’t shaved all over, but he’d trimmed and tidied, suspecting his lover might have a bit of a kink for actually being the one to shave him there. There was no one else in the world Face would trust with a razor in that particular area of his body.

He thrust once, uselessly, feeling the pressure of his lover’s hands, strong fingers flexing hard enough to bruise, and then Hannibal was on him. He shouted loud as his desperate cock was engulfed in the most incredible moist heat, Hannibal taking the swollen head straight into his mouth and sealing his lips around it, sucking gently at first. Again Face tried to thrust, moaning loudly as a skilful tongue teased at his slit, and suddenly he really couldn’t have cared less about the frosted glass. Let the whole damn world watch if they wanted to.

Skilful as ever, Hannibal effortlessly increased the suction until Face felt the first tendrils of his orgasm start to shoot through his body at last, his stomach tensing and thighs spasming, but then Hannibal pulled off with a loud slurping sound, leaving him cold.

“No, John, no, have to – ” Pointless to protest, of course, that promised orgasm already falling away as Hannibal stroked Face’s quivering upper thighs with his thumbs, sitting back on his heels and smiling breathlessly up at him. “Bastard,” Face hissed as he gasped for air, though with nothing but love.

“Your bastard, brat,” came the fond response, and he glanced back down at the man kneeling at his feet. Despite Hannibal’s teasing words, he looked as close to the edge as Face felt, the prominent bulge in BDU pants practically pulsing as Face watched, pupils blown wide with arousal.

The iron grip on Face’s hips remained, tightening further if anything, as Hannibal held his gaze and slowly leaned back in to lick a firm stripe up the underside of his penis, following the thick vein from base to head. 

Another whine slipped past his lips – and damn it all, he’d promised himself he wouldn’t beg or plead, determined to have Hannibal do all the begging, but Face couldn’t help himself. “Please, boss, please… Need it…”

“This time, baby.” A teasing open-mouthed bite to his almost-painful cock, then Hannibal rose back up on his knees, lined up, still holding Face’s gaze. “Come for me this time, Temp.”

And Hannibal promptly dropped straight down, swallowing Face deeply, swallowing over and over again. And Face was gone, hands clenching tight in his lover’s hair as his orgasm ripped through him and out of him, his whole body locked and spasming as Hannibal just swallowed everything he had to give, his body emptying in almost painful spurts straight down his lover’s throat. 

The waves of pleasure seemed never-ending, Face’s whole universe contracting to the bruising grip on his hips, the silky heat of Hannibal’s mouth, and that wonderful, incredible tongue coaxing every last drop from him. He thought he might perhaps have been shouting, though he couldn’t hear anything apart from the rushing blood and the pounding of his own pulse in his ears.

Endless, incredible pleasure, but it had to ease at some point and eventually Face found himself drifting slowly back down to earth, reality kicking back in around him. He was semi-naked in his own hallway, a fully clothed Colonel kneeling at his feet, his legs threatening to give out on him at any moment – he should be as embarrassed as hell, but he’d not felt this amazing in a very long time. Four weeks long, to be precise.

With a final tender lick, Hannibal pulled back and off Face’s softening penis, licking his lips and smirking like the cat who’d just got the cream. The hands holding Face in place against the wall were looser now, supportive rather than restraining, but that huge bulge in Hannibal’s pants didn’t seem to have eased even a fraction.

Face managed to smile down at his lover, knowing his smile was really more of a wild and goofy grin. “Wow, Hannibal… Seriously, welcome home, boss…”

Hannibal pressed a final kiss to his inner thigh before climbing slowly and carefully back to his feet, leaning straight in to steal a kiss from Face’s lips too.

“Missed you so much,” Hannibal breathed into the kiss, his hands sliding around from Face’s waist to the small of his back, pulling their groins together hard.

Face’s eyes flickered shut in delight as his overly-sensitive cock met the burning hardness of his lover’s still-clothed erection. Hannibal thrust his hips slowly, gently forwards, sending tiny little aftershocks rocketing through Face’s lower body, and he groaned again, his whole body feeling incredibly alive at that moment.

More kissing, more incredible, amazing, overwhelming kissing, and Face felt himself riding hard on the tails of his orgasm, content to let Hannibal take his pleasure, revelling in the tingles firing through his own body with every movement.

It wasn’t long before the hands on his lower back slipped lower still, cupping and squeezing his naked backside, pulling him forwards into every thrust Hannibal made. Strong fingers just massaged the muscle at first and then, inevitably, slipped between his cheeks, and Face smiled wide as Hannibal broke their kiss with a gasp of surprise, though his hips never stopped grinding forwards.

“Well, well, well…” Hannibal drawled, voice low and sultry, and Face shuddered involuntarily. “Someone really was planning ahead.” One long finger slid from tailbone to perineum, teasing at his hole, and he bit his lip to prevent himself from just pushing straight down onto that wonderful finger.

“Didn’t want you to have to stop,” he managed, as that finger slid easily back up once more, then down slowly, circling his well-lubed and stretched entrance yet never dipping inside. “I’m ready, boss, I’m so fucking ready!”

He’d had a half-formed plan of pushing Hannibal flat on his back onto the bed before dropping straight down onto that huge cock he’d missed so much, then riding them both to incredible heights of pleasure. Or perhaps he might have let himself be pushed down instead, on his hands and knees while Hannibal drove into him over and over and over again. Either way, he’d been determined that prep time wasn’t going to be a factor.

He really should have known Hannibal would have plans of his own, though it seemed the lube had been a good idea either which way…

Hannibal shifted slightly, slipping his right arm down under Face’s left knee and lifting that leg up and out. That left Face balanced on one shaking leg, exposed and open, as the forgotten cotton pants slipped easily from his ankle to the floor. And it left him under absolutely no illusions as to what his lover had in mind.

Another firm grind of hard groin into Face’s, and Hannibal asked breathlessly, “You want me to stop? Take you upstairs to bed instead?”

“God, no. Don’t stop.” Face’s hands were already fumbling with his lover’s belt, needing skin on skin, knowing how much Hannibal must be longing to be free by now, how tight those BDU pants must seem at that moment. “Don’t you dare stop!”

The work of only a minute, his trembling hands somehow managing to rip away Hannibal’s belt, undo the button and fly, and reach into soft cotton briefs to draw his prize into the air, all while balanced on one leg.

Hannibal was absolutely rock-hard and already leaking, throbbing in Face’s hand as he stroked once from base all the way to tip. A shaky gasp of breath was all Hannibal allowed himself before he moved to crowd Face straight back into the wall, forcing his hands out of the way.

A shift and a shimmy, and Face felt that mammoth cock pushing at his ready and waiting entrance. Hannibal paused, tightening his grip on Face’s knee to lift his leg higher, wrapping his other hand firmly around Face’s waist and looking deep into his eyes.

“You sure?” he gasped, and Face could tell just how on edge his lover was, just from being this close. He flung his arms up loosely around Hannibal’s shoulders to brace himself and nodded wildly, knowing how wanton he must look, loving every moment of it.

“Do it.” The words were barely out of his mouth before Hannibal surged up and in, and Face found himself suddenly filled, fast and hard, all the air driven from his body. Just the way he always wanted it.

Showing that incredible self-control yet again – or maybe just trying to hold himself back from the edge for a little longer – Hannibal held himself completely still once he was buried as deeply as he could be, giving Face a moment to adjust, both of them breathing hard.

Face gulped in oxygen, bearing down, swallowing repeatedly as the inevitable burn of penetration started to fade almost immediately to leave nothing but pleasure behind. No matter how well he prepped himself, no matter how much lube he used, there was always an initial moment where his lover felt far too big. An initial fear that he might tear, despite how many times they had done this, and Hannibal knew that, held the same fear of hurting Face. But it was only ever a second or two before that feeling of being so full Face thought he might explode became the most amazing, overwhelming feeling in the entire world. No sex toy could ever hit the parts inside him that Hannibal did so effortlessly.

He closed his eyes with delight, shifting his hips ever so slightly, feeling the tease against his prostate already. There were a few long moments where they just stood still, joined so closely, the only sound their gasping breaths. “God, I missed you,” Face laughed softly, shifting again as Hannibal chuckled too, deep in his chest.

“My boy. My love.” Somehow Hannibal thrust in another fraction of an inch, just about lifting Face off his one remaining foot altogether, and drawing a high whine from his throat. “Hold on, baby boy,” he whispered, pressing one last cheeky kiss to the very tip of Face’s nose.

Nothing Face would love to do more in the entire world, and he grinned in anticipation, letting his head fall back against the wall and tightening his arms as much as he could around Hannibal’s strong neck, trusting his lover in every possible way. Hannibal wouldn’t let him fall. Hannibal would make this incredible, or even more incredible than it had already been.

Already, there were waves of pleasure radiating from his ass, and he could literally feel Hannibal’s racing pulse throbbing deep inside him, even before his older lover started to move in earnest.

The kissing had been drawn out perfectly and completely breath-taking, while the blowjob had been relatively short, getting to the point exactly when Face had needed it most. This, in contrast – 

With a soul-deep groan, Hannibal immediately started to pound into Face, hard and deep and fast and oh-so-deep – 

With every single powerful thrust in, Face’s reawakening cock was ground hard between his own belly and his lover’s firm abs, slipping up beneath the dusty t-shirt Hannibal was still wearing. For a fraction of less than half a second he wished they were both completely naked, feeling how his own vest was completely soaked through with sweat, but in the next instant another powerful thrust nearly knocked him off his feet altogether, and he lost the ability to think at all.

Lost the ability to do just about anything, in fact, apart from giving his body entirely over to Hannibal, to use as he needed. And to feel and adore every single second of it as the waves of pleasure swept everything else far, far away.

Hard and fast and deeper than anything he’d ever felt, every other thrust pounding his prostate, his cock already erect yet again and straining hard for release, all his limbs turning to jelly, head rolling helplessly against the wall, vision nothing more than a white blur, electricity sparking everywhere their two bodies touched, the only sounds the grunts and groans escaping Hannibal as he worked them both hard and fast and deep and – 

His second orgasm was explosive, his entire body locking up so hard he felt sure he must have strained every muscle he had. Endless, incredible bursts of white lightening behind his eyelids, and this time he really was screaming, gasping, laughing, crying, shouting loudly, not caring if the whole damn world was listening right outside their front door. God, the things this man did to him – 

With a bellow of his own, Hannibal followed Face right over the edge at last, that hard and fast rhythm falling apart as he drove deep into Face one last time, hips stuttering back and forth as he emptied himself deep into Face’s willing body. Face clenched down hard, involuntarily, and dimly realised Hannibal had never felt as enormous as he did at that exact moment, which sent another dizzying shockwave of release rippling through his body.

The edges of the world faded to near-black as the last of his strength drained away entirely, his body and mind completely exhausted from the waves of pleasure and the sheer relief of having his man back with him.

His arms fell loosely away as Hannibal collapsed forwards into him, hips still moving but slowing to a gentle pulsing motion which kept the last moments of pleasure going for an impossibly long time. Hannibal’s head came to rest under his chin, his breath hot against Face’s sweat-damp skin. It was all hot and messy and just incredibly perfect. He’d missed this so much, missed this wonderful man.

The very moment everything started to become a little bit too sensitive and too painful rather than simply pleasurable, Hannibal’s motions slowed to a stop and he eased himself out with a soft groan. It was slightly uncomfortable and Face winced at the loss, even as his lover pressed a string of open-mouthed kisses against his neck and collarbone.

“You okay?” Hannibal gasped, sounding as exhausted and sated as Face felt. He could feel the older man’s heart pounding rapidly against his chest, and knew his own heart was beating just as fast, if not faster.

“Fucking fantastic,” he managed to mumble, a silly smile back on his face as Hannibal slowly lowered his raised leg back down to the floor. “Think you might’ve actually killed me…”

A deep chuckle, Hannibal carefully making sure Face was stable on his feet before lifting up and away. Face couldn’t help but shiver a little, feeling suddenly cold and a little exposed, as he watched his lover finally peel off that dusty t-shirt now stained with Face’s second release of the day

“Missed you so much.” A brief, bruising kiss, Hannibal’s hands steady yet gentle as he deftly cleaned them both up with the shirt, wiping himself quickly but spending longer on Face, lingering between his legs, and Face just sighed into the kisses. “Love you so much.”

“Mmm, love you too.” Heartbeat slowing, some strength returning, Face raised his hands to rest on his lover’s hips as the t-shirt was thrown to the floor. He glanced down between their bodies to see Hannibal hadn’t tucked himself away yet, that semi-hard cock hanging almost obscenely from his open fly. “Let me get that – ”

“Don’t bother.” Hannibal moved swiftly, catching Face’s hands before he could capture his prize. “I’ll be naked soon enough.” 

Face let out a tired laugh, still high on his release and very much appreciating the thought. “Don’t think I can go again just yet,” he admitted softly. “Catnap first?”

“Sounds good. I get the impression you’d planned to get me into bed at some point, right?” Hannibal smirked at Face and quirked an eyebrow before moving remarkably quickly for a man still recovering from what had to have been one hell of an orgasm, let alone a man freshly back from a month-long mission overseas.

Face let out an undignified squeak as he abruptly found himself upside down in a fireman’s carry over his lover’s shoulder. “Hannibal! Put me down!”

But they were already moving, Hannibal heading for the stairs and, presumably, for their bedroom and that promised bed. “Hang on, kid,” Hannibal warned for the second time that evening, holding Face secure with an arm wrapped around his bare legs like steel, even as his other hand caressed over his naked ass. “Bed, nap, then we’ll see what other plans I have in mind for you!”

“Plans… Oh, hang on…” Face’d had plans, and he blushed even as all the blood was rushing to his head. He’d set up the bedroom; prepped everything upstairs just as he’d prepped himself.

Within moments Hannibal had him up the stairs before stopping dead in the doorway to their room. “Well, well…” he drawled, the hand still massaging Face’s backside suddenly shifting to deliver a sharp smack, strong fingers immediately soothing away the sting. “You really did have plans, didn’t you?”

Still upside down, Face blushed even harder, picturing the scene he’d set up earlier. “You taught me to plan three steps ahead, boss, remember?”

A choice of lubes on the bedside table – the strawberry flavoured one Face preferred, the tingly one they both loved, and the heating one which sent Hannibal into raptures every time. Some of their favourite toys lined up on the dresser, everything from dildos and plugs to a new set of beads Face had spotted online – when the mood struck, Hannibal loved to experiment, and Face loved to lie back and let his lover play with his body. Handcuffs already attached in place on the headboard, ready and waiting. A spreader and a blindfold and even a gag or two, just in case.

Face really hadn’t planned on either of them having to leave the room or even the bed for a good long while, whichever way the evening went. He’d wanted everything to hand. Wanted to give Hannibal one hell of a welcome home party.

“I taught you well, clearly!” Hannibal sounded amused, though Face could also hear the deep love in his voice. “Now, how about that catnap first, and later we’ll see just how much of this we can get through in one night?”

Despite his exhaustion, Face felt his spent cock twitch hard at the promise in his lover’s words. He knew Hannibal had felt it too, pressed against his shoulder as it was, and the older man laughed loud before carrying him purposefully over the threshold and towards the waiting bed.

Flinging out a hand, Face managed to push he door shut behind them both as they entered, bracing himself. Not sure if he’d be able to walk straight tomorrow. Loving the anticipation. Loving his man. “Sounds like a plan, boss!” he said, reaching down to squeeze Hannibal’s ass cheeks though those cargo pants he still wore. And the rest of the evening stretched ahead of them, full of love and pleasure and reconnection. “Welcome home!”

**Author's Note:**

> This was an attempt at a short, fluffy PWP which got a bit out of hand. And apologies for the terrible title, too!


End file.
